Up At The Stars
by KnivesLoveRoses
Summary: A mission involving a witch goes bad, which leaves an Assassin and a Camilla dying in the grass. One-Shot until said otherwise. If made a full story, it's Patty/Black*Star, a little Tsubaki/Mifune.


**I got bored so I wrote a little fic about Black*Star & Tsubaki. I might make it into a real story, but for right now it's just a one-shot.  
><strong>

**It may seem kind of funny in how it's written (It's mostly dialogue), I wrote it at 10pm and I was exhausted from school and practice-finals...I really didn't focus. Of course I'm editing it as I go along, but it's still not going to be all that great.**

**I don't own Soul Eater :(**

_**"I'm a star, you're a star**_

_**And we were meant to burn..." - Stars: t.A.T.u**_

_Chapter: Up At The Stars! The Assassin and Camilla's last battle?_

Heartbeat in their heads. Pooling blood beneath them. A quick gasp for air does nothing as the Camilla's hand goes to her chest. She smiles a sad grin at the scarlet blood that covers her palm.

They fall together into the grass as the witch smiles. She leaves, running away into the fading light. As they lay dying, their lives mean nothing to her, except two people she no longer has to worry about.

The Camilla and the Assassin are now nothing but fading souls as their shells grow weaker.

He rolls on his back, glassy eyes up at the purple sky.

"What are you doing?" she asks him with a rough voice.

"When I die, I want to die looking at the stars."

"You won't die. _We_ won't die."

"If we _do_ I want to die under the stars. A star like me has to be with stars all the time, right?"

"Right"

"Even in death?"

"Of course Black*Star."

"Thanks."

"For what?" she asked, catching a quick breath as pain seared through her torso.

"For not letting my Godly-ness make you run off."

She smiled and turned over, collapsing back onto the ground heavily.

"If you had to die somewhere, Tsubaki, where would it be?"

"Here, maybe. But we're not going to die Black*Star. Not here."

"Well, we're gonna die sooner or later."

"That's a horrible thought."

"Optimist."

"Narcissist."

"What?"

She laughed weakly. "I still like that laugh." he said, putting his hands behind his head as if he weren't bleeding to death.

"Are you trying to talk to me like this is some casual conversation?"

"What are you talking about? This is completely casual." Tsubaki looked at her meister, a confused look on her face. "We're not dressed up, are we?" She smiled and turned back to look upwards, drawing in a deep breath, and releasing it shakily.

"I feel better than I did a few minutes ago."

"I wish I could feel better. Pain is all I feel right now."

"It's never happened to you before," he closed his eyes, relaxing to the best of his ability. "The being cut open thing. I don't know how many times it's happened to me. I guess I'm used to it."

Tsubaki frowned. "How could you be used to this?" She said, looking at her palm again. "It's completely unbearable. We're both bleeding from that attack... especially me."

Her meister opened one eye and looked at the red spreading from the cut across the fabric. He winced and shut his eye again. She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Hey are you crying?"

"Why does it matter?" She sniffled again.

"You're my weapon, you matter a ton."

"Weapons die for their meisters..."

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Why are you saying that?"

"Because," she said, trying to sit up, but failed and fell back down. "If I die, I died for my meister."

"...You're not going to die..."

"_If_ I die...I said _if_."

"I know you said if. If shows you're thinking about dying."

She sighed and looked at a nice, shiny star just next to the moon. It stood out brightly. She was enjoying the site, but wished it wasn't under circumstances in which death was such a possible outcome. "Can you promise me before the night is over I can be at home? Maybe just lay in my bed for a minute or two?" Her voice was smaller now, but her eyes were wide, focusing on the star.

"Of course you can, because we're gonna get out of here. Maka and Kid are nearby fighting off those other witches, remember? And if they don't find us, the rest of Sparoti will." Pain ran through his chest, but he shook it off. Showing that he had any pain would make him seem...less of a Star.

Tsubaki smiled as the stinging pain dulled. "Hey, Black*Star, it doesn't hurt as much anymore."

"Good, then you're fighting it off. That's good. The more you fight off your fears, the stronger you get. The stronger you get, the bigger a Star you become!" he smiled.

"Not as big a Star as you, right, Black*Star?"

"No, but you're close. You're a Star too. Everybody is, but, not as much as me."

The wind blew warmly across the grass, Black*Star smiled at the wind. The cut running down his chest hurt horribly, but he was a Star. Cuts like this he was used to. The worst to date was Mifune's. Compared to that, this was peaceful, as it had not gone nearly as deep into his skin.

"Hey, Tsubaki?" He said, looking off in front of him, seeing figures from a distance running towards him. "Do you see them too? Think it's Maka and the others?"

"Hey Black*Star is that you guys?" He heard Soul yell. "Just chillin' in the grass?"

"I told you they'd find us." He turned his head from Tsubaki back to the distant Soul. "We're not 'chillin'', we're hurt."

"Did that Squirrel Witch get away?" Maka asked, running up closer and nearing the two.

"Yeah." Black*Star sighed. "I told you things would be fine." Black*Star looked at his weapon. Her eyes were closed, but he could see gentle breathing. It was faint, but there.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, voice rough. As negative thoughts washed over him, his throat burned. "Tsubaki?" he shook her shoulder. He slid closer, and shook her shoulder again.

Maka ran up to them. "Black*Star? What's wrong?" She asked, looking at Tsubaki and back at the assassin. "What happened? Why isn't she...what...?"

"She said we'd be okay..."

"What are you talking about? What's wrong why are you shaking?"

"We made a promise...do you think that...can you carry it out...or...I don't even..."

"Promise?" She knelt down, confused, looking back and forth between them.

"She wanted to go back to the house...like, yeah, like...lay in her bed and stuff."

"Of course we'll take her home. I'll take her there, we'll_all_ take her there, okay? Hey, look at me." Black*Star balled up his fists. "Black*Star look at me. Now."

"What?" He snapped.

"Don't jump to conclusions, alright? She's got a small pulse." The assassin felt his heart skip when the wind blew yet again.

Looking down at the Camilla's shell, she managed a gentle smile, mutter the word 'star'. The fragile Camilla lost her last petal, and that warm, warm wind took it in the breeze.

_**"...With our eyes on the ceiling,**_  
><em><strong> No one's found this feeling.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Voices wake, voices shake<strong>_  
><em><strong> And all this ice will break..." - Stars: t.A.T.u<strong>_

**I hope that it isn't that bad. I tried to edit and make it better, but it's still mainly dialogue and I don't like that. So if you review, don't mention it.  
><strong>

**It's up to you if you actually want another chapter. I don't see why you would, but I've got more written, I just don't know if it's worth it to put up. I'm afraid it get's too...fluffy...**


End file.
